Forever
by Kid-Krush
Summary: Kai dies from cancer and leaves Tyson behind. Tyson goes to visits Kai's grave and remember what happened before and after he died. Characters die in this (Kai) MAJOR AGAST


The name of the story is called forever and it is a PG-13. Kai dies from cancer and leaves Tyson behind. Tyson goes to visits Kai's grave and remember what happened before and after he died. **Characters die in this (Kai) **MAJOR AGAST***  
  
I don't own Beyblade, or Show me the meaning of being lonely by the Backstreet boys.  
  
Dedicated to End of Grace, Anu-chan and Skittles (Jeff)  
  
Forever  
  
By Laura  
  
."I can't believe he's gone," Tyson said as he wiped away his tears. "He's at peace now," Ray whispered to his friend trying to comfort him. Kai's funeral had a huge turn out, which included the white tigers, All Starz, and Majestics. There were a lot of flowers from fans and from the All Starz, White Tiger and the Bladebreakers themselves. "Come on Tyson, lets go now." said Max leading him away from the grave. Goodbye Kai, I love you and I'll miss you Tyson though before walking away.  
  
Months later  
  
the flowers had finally started to bloom on the grave. Tyson was glad. He was sick of looking at the grave with no flowers. He sank down to his knees and stretched out on the soft, green growth and sighed. As he laid thinking about it, the summer spent in Florida had been the last happy time in his life-in the lives of all the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers had been there, along with the All Starz and there was never a dull day in the beach house with eight other people. Tyson remembered every moment of that summer perfectly, the last summer that he would have with Kai.  
  
He remembered the smell of the ocean air, and the feeling of the cool air that always blew through the house in the morning before the day turned intolerably hot.  
  
For the first few months, Tyson was like a walking hell of the person he had been. He had stop Beyblade completely, there were dark circles under his eyes from endless sleepless nights. He was thinner than He had ever been because He rarely ate. Finally, Kenny and Max had to intervene for his own health, and had called Ray back from his village to come and try to help him.  
  
Tyson half-smiled, playing with a blade of grass. Ray had been the angel who came through in a time of unending darkness. They had always been close since they had first met, and he was the only one who could talk to him during those dark days after Kai's death. He had patience and understanding, and slowly, he nursed Tyson back to health into a flicker of the person who had existed before Kai's untimely death.  
  
Oh, Kai, he thought, looking at the headstone. I miss you so much. I got to tell you how much I love you before you died but I want you here with me. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, drawing in deeply. He smiled and said out loud and said, "I know you would have of hated the idea of this, Kai," he said out loud, as though he could hear his. "You always did hate smoking." after Kai's death he had started to smoke trying to use it as a way of forgetting. Tyson sighed and looked at his watch. He'd been sitting there for two hours, and before long, Ray and the others would start to worry and would come and look for his but he couldn't leave yet. There was still so much to say to him before he had to go. The sky had turned darker. Bad weather was on its way.  
  
"The day you went into hospital was the day we had a match, you was going to practice somewhere by yourself and then you would meet us outside the stadium. But that never happened did it Kai did it?" he wiped away a tear. "We were practicing in the main room when someone told us that you had collapsed and you had been taken to hospital. From then till the day you died I was by your side." He sat silently for a minute and said, "Once the doctors had found the cancer that was ravaging your body, it was already too late. You had collapsed at a charity match had been rushed to the hospital. That's when they had found the problem-cancer had developed in almost every part of your body, and it was slowly reaching your brain. What was worst is when the doctors told us that you only had a few weeks to live."  
  
***  
  
Hospitals were always cold, but Kai's room was colder still. He always felt warm so the thermostat stayed on a steady 65 degrees, forcing Tyson and Kai's other numerous visitors to bring jackets when they came to see him. Flowers and balloons had decorated the entire room, but did nothing to add cheer to the situation.  
  
"Ty?" Kai asked suddenly.  
  
Tyson's head shot up off the hospital bed as soon as he heard his name. He had fallen asleep with his head at the foot of Kai's bed. He was sitting straight up, totally awake. "What is it, Kai? Do you need something? Is something wrong?" "Ty, I want you to go home and get some sleep," Kai whispered. "It's three in the morning." Tyson squinted at the clock just outside the door behind the nurses' station. "No, I don't want to leave you alone." "I'm a grown man," he grumbled. "I can be alone for a few hours, and I'll be all right."  
  
"I don't want to leave, Kai," he whispered. "I don't want to go home in case you." He stopped, his eyes finding hiss. He grabbed his hand. "Ty, I promise you. I'm not going to die just yet. I've got a while still left in me. Besides, I can't die until I tell you all this crazy stuff that has been whirling around in my head. It would be a crime against God. I promise."  
  
Tyson looked at the love of his life and smiled. "Now, go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow with the others," he finished. "I'll see you then."  
  
Tyson nodded, bent down and kissed him, then gathered his stuff and walked to the door. He turned to look back at him. Under the dim lights above the bed, his hollowed cheeks gave him the appearance of a skeleton. He brushed the frightening image. "You swore to me Kai, and I am damn sure holding you to this one."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I love you, Tyson." He pressed two fingers to his lips and blew him a kiss. "I love you, too."  
  
Tyson went home to an empty house. The others had probably gone out to get some thing to eat, as there was no food in the house. As he opened the front door, an eerie sensation filled him. There was no one in the house, he knew, but it felt as though no one even lived there. The spirit and warmth that had always filled the house was suddenly gone. Nature knew that something wasn't right in this household, and they would never be right again once Kai was gone.  
  
He stripped out of all of his clothes and climbed naked into Kai's bed. The smell of him was on the pillow, and he breathed it in deeply, wishing that Kai himself could be there with him instead of lying on a hospital bed. Tyson awoke the next morning, hating the unsettling silence that had fallen over the house. He showered and dressed quickly, anxious to get back to the hospital where he would be meeting his friends.  
  
As he exited the elevators on the ICU level, Tyson saw a flurry of white coats running in the direction of Kai's room. His heart began racing as he ran up the hall as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him. Please god no, he begged silently. He could see Ray, Kenny and Max standing outside of Kai's room, peering through the glass with frightened looks on their faces. Doctor after doctor hurried into Kai's room, and he could hear them shouting frantically to the nurses.  
  
Kenny was the first to notice him as he approached the room. He tapped Ray on the shoulder, and he turned, looking as though he was ready to intercept him and keep him from entering the room. "What happened?" he yelled, bracing for the impact that he would feel when he collided with Ray. He wasn't going to stop him from getting in to see Kai.  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"What the HELL happened?" he raged, throwing down his bag. He pushed past his friends and crashed into the room, bumping into several doctors in the process.  
  
He nearly died himself as he watched the doctors prepare the paddles to shock a beat back into Kai's heart. The heart monitor had flat-lined, and everything was beeping. Tyson barely felt the half a dozen pairs of hands on him trying to hold him back as he struggled to get to the bed.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't die yet! You're not dead, and you're not going to die right now! Wake up, you baka! Wake up this goddamn instant!" he screamed.  
  
As soon as the last word left his mouth, there was a blip on the heart monitor then another and another until there was a slow, but steady heartbeat.  
  
"I got a rhythm!" the doctor in charge shouted, handing the paddles off to a nearby nurse. He rushed to Kai's side and pulled up his eyelids to shine a light in them. "He's in a coma," he announced gravely.  
  
Tyson pulled free from the doctors' grips and ran to the bedside, collapsing beside it. He put his lips close to Kai's ear. "You better not die on me, Kai, before you tell me about the crazy stuff whirling around in your head. You promised me, and you've NEVER BROKEN A PROMISE TO ME, and you're NOT going to start NOW!"  
  
"I sorry you can't be in here right now," the head doctor said, coming up beside him. "We've got to run some tests-" "Then run the goddamn tests, but I'm not leaving him. We can fight about it or you can just do your job and keep him from dying," he hissed, latching onto one of Kai's hands.  
  
The doctor sighed, but nodded, and ushered all the other doctors out of the room. Ray cautiously entered the room, leaving the others out in the hall. He heard Ray walk toward him and the bed and sighed when he felt his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell everyone I'm sorry that they had to see that," he whispered softly. "Take them back to the house, please." "Tyson."  
  
"Ray, please!" he pleaded, hard fought tears spilling over his cheeks. "I'm asking you to do this for me. He's not going to die before he says good-bye to everyone. I know it, Ray, and I know him. As soon as he wakes up, I'll call you." "Tyson, you know that there is a chance that he won't wake up, don't you?" Ray whispered softly. "He won't break a promise to me, Ray," he replied, squeezing Kai's hand. "He's going to wake up because he promised me, and he wants to say good-bye." Kai sighed. "All right, I'll take them home. I want you to call me as soon as he wakes up, do you understand?"  
  
Tyson nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Ray."  
  
He stared at Kai's for a second, then shook his head and left the room. Tyson pulled a chair up beside the bed and took Kai's hand in both of his. He didn't move from that spot until that night when a surprise visitor showed up and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Lee, we almost lost him," he whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know, Tyson" he replied, rubbing his hand on the younger boys back. "Ray called me and asked me to come." Tyson put his head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do, Lee? I'm nothing without him." Tyson, you've got so many people who care about you," he answered softly. "You're not going through this alone. You've got your friends, and you've got me to help you." Tyson pulled back to look at him. "Thank you so much for everything," he whispered. Lee nodded, then pressed his lips gently on Tyson's head. "It's just like you to make a move on my boyfriend when I'm in a coma," a ragged voice said suddenly. Tyson ripped away from Lee, turning back to the bed. Kai's eyes were open, and he was looking at them with a wide smile. He nearly fell on him, covering his face with kisses and tears. Lee left without a word to go and call Ray and the doctors.  
  
I knew you wouldn't die," Tyson sobbed out. "I knew you wouldn't break a promise." "Hell, no," he replied. "I haven't broken once since I met you. I don't think it's a good idea to start now." Tyson laughed as the doctor came into the room. Kai squeezed his hand as he stepped away to let them work. He stood outside the room, looking through the window until Lee returned with Max, Kenny, Ray, Gary, Kevin, Mariah, Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique who had arrived from Europe after getting a phone call from Max. Tyson looked at his friends and said, "This is it guys we're about to lose him." Mariah came forward and said, "But we're not going to lose each other, No matter how hard it is, we'll always be there for each other." he hugged him and then walked over to Lee. "You better go and say your goodbyes." He said and then sat down and watched everyone say goodbye to Kai. After everyone had gone he got up and walked in and sat down beside the bed. "Ty," he whispered, taking his hand, "I want you to promise me that after I'm that you'll be there for them, all of them. They need you."  
  
He nodded, beginning to cry. "But I need you," he whispered. Tears fell from Kai's bloodshot eyes. "I know, my love. I know." He swallowed. "For the longest time, I thought that God was punishing me for loving you. He made you a man so I couldn't be with you the way that I wanted to, the way that it should have been. It's only now that I realize what he was really trying to do. He made you the way you are so that I could love you in every way imaginable. That's how much I love you-with every kind of love that there is in the world."  
  
"Kai," he pleaded, the beautiful words he was speaking driving nails into his heart. "No, Ty, you've got to let me say this," he snapped. "I've been on this earth for 19 years. It doesn't seem like that long, but it's been long enough for me to be the happiest and luckiest man on the planet. I have everything that I've ever wanted. I am content." Tyson put his head down, his tears falling on their clasped hands. "And even though I might be gone, I'm not going to leave you," he continued, squeezing his hand harder. "I'm never going to leave you. You'll never be alone. That's why we're not going to say good-bye because this isn't good-bye. It's only 'see you later' because I'm never going to leave you. For the next 100 years, you're never going to be alone." "Only 100?" he asked, choking back tears. Kai smiled. "A thousand then, a million forever." He paused. "I'm going to love you forever, and I'm going to be with you forever." promise?" he whispered, prying his hand away from Kai and sticking out his ring finger to him. He smiled, but the twinkle was gone from his eye. " I Promise Ty," he replied, intertwining his finger with Tyson's. He left it there. "I love you, Kai" "I love you more, Tyson," he replied.  
  
Tyson felt him squeeze his finger, and then suddenly, a new look washed over his face, and he actually felt the life seep out of him. First, from his finger, then up his arm, until his entire body went slack, his eyes closed, and his arm fell to the side of the bed. Tyson sat motionless. He couldn't call for the doctor. He couldn't even speak. Pulling his arms in, he leaned back in the chair and covered his mouth with his hands. He began to rock back and forth as the heart monitor flat lined, filling the room with its ear-splitting wail. The doctor rushed in, but he stopped short at the door.  
  
Tears began to roll over Tyson's cheeks. He was gone. He would never open his beautiful dark eyes again. He would never hear him laugh. His arms would never be around him. Tyson screamed his heart out.  
  
***  
  
The first drops of rain began to fall as Tyson took the last drag off his last cigarette. The sky was dark, and in the distance he could hear the first few rumbles of thunder. Somehow, the weather fit his mood. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Tyson pulled it out of his bag and answered it. "Tyson, where are you? I was starting to get worried," Ray said as he said hello. "I'm talking to Kai," he answered. "Don't worry. I'm fine." "Yes, well, come home when you are finished. This storm is going to be a bad one," he replied. "I will, goodbye Ray," he said nodding his head.  
  
" Bye Tyson." came the reply as Tyson hung up the phone. He put the cell phone on the ground beside his bag. Ray always worried too much. Tyson sighed and reached into his bag again. He pulled out a cassette tape and put it into the battery-powered tape player he had brought with him to the cemetery. He had found the tape sitting on his bed when he got home from the hospital the night Kai had died. It was there, on the pillow, with a note in handwriting that he recognized immediately. "I meant it, Ty. Forever, Kai." he played the tape and immediately broke down into tears upon hearing the words on it. Somehow, Kai had known when their last moments together would be. And like always, he somehow knew exactly what to say.  
  
He cast a look over his shoulder to the car. Ray and the others were waiting for him back at the hotel. Tyson took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the gravesite and all the pictures, flowers, and keepsakes neatly arranged on it. Kai's eyes watched him as he pushed play on the tape player and reached into his bag one last time. Relief spread through Tyson's veins and into his blood-complete and utter relief. "Forever, Kai," he whispered as he put the pistol to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
Tyson's lifeless body crumpled to the ground. His cheek landed in the exact spot Kai's chest would be if he had been lying beneath him. Suddenly, the heavens opened up and a fierce downpour of rain battered the ground. With the sound of the thunder and squalling tires entering the graveyard as its background, the song on the tape somehow played through, leaving its words in the air.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there when you are, There's something missing in my heart."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai: That was so sad! Why did you kill me?  
  
Laura: Kai, I wanted to do an agast story since I haven't done one. Where are the others?  
  
Kai They said they had something in there eyes.  
  
Laura: what a bunch of crybabies, I'll be back in a min!  
  
** Laura disappears and leaves a note**  
  
Kai: she leaves a note saying that I have to remind you to R+R the story and that any comments e-mail her at  
  
Juuanachi@hotmail.com and that you are not to flame her, or Mallcara will breath her flames back at ya!  
  
Laura: (Somewhere else) I do not own Beyblade but I wish I did. 


End file.
